Devices for detecting radiation such as X-rays have been used heretofore in usage such as medical use. For example, in the photoelectric conversion device described in Patent Literature 1 below, fluorescence emitted by a scintillator according to irradiation with X-rays is photoelectrically converted by photoelectric conversion elements and signal charges are transferred to a processing IC. Some of incident X-rays are not converted into fluorescence in the scintillator and pass through it, and this photoelectric conversion device is configured with a radiation absorber interposed between an insulating substrate on which the photoelectric conversion elements are arranged and a circuit board on which the IC is arranged, thereby to prevent the X-rays passing through the insulating substrate from impinging upon the IC. Signals from the photoelectric conversion elements are sent through a flexible cable to the IC.